Without me
by ZoZo13
Summary: one shot. A day as Marceline


One shot - Marcelines POV

I open my eyes, after a long night sleep to see my room the same as I left if. Well that means no ones come here to rob me. I float away from my bed and to my bathroom. The mirror reflects nothing, as usual. Why do I even have a mirror? I grab my hairbrush and give my hair a quick brush over.

I float out of my bathroom and towards my wardrobe. What should I wear today? If I plan on seeing every one I should probably wear something half decent. I pause to think for a bit. They won't come to see me; no one ever comes to visit. I grab out a pair or lose fitting sweats and a singlet and quickly change into those.

I should have something to eat. It's weird how food works for me. Red gives me the nutrients I need and food is more just something so that my stomach isn't empty. I go to the fridge and grab an apple and a couple pieces of bread. I float off to my living room and sit down on the couch.

Sitting down gives me some time to think. Think about what I want to do. I mean I'm going to live forever, I'm going to see Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum grow old and then eventually die. Which is a sad thought, and I should be spending time with them seeing as they have such a short life. I just feel like they don't even want me with them though.

Once I was finished with my food I float towards the phone. Maybe I should call them to see if they want to hang out sometime. I quickly dial Finns home number.  
_Ring Ring  
_"Hello" says a familiar voice  
"Hey Finn!" I respond.  
"Oh hey Marceline, what's up?"  
"I was just wondering if you and Jake and PB would want to come round and watch some movies or something." I suggested to him.  
"Oh, I would love to but uhh. I just can't. Neither can Jake" he says shakily.  
"Oh, how come?" I ask.  
"We just can't Marceline!" he half yells and hangs up. Well that wasn't as I planned. Maybe Princess Bubblegum will be free. I dial her number and put the phone to my ear. _Ring Ring Ring  
_"Hello, Princess Bubblegum"  
"Hey PB!" I say, a little to happily.  
"Hi Marceline. What's happening"  
"Not much, are you free today?" I ask.  
"Oh no sorry. Me, Finn and Jake uhh. We are, we have this thing. Sorry I got to go. Bye" she stammers, then hangs up. Oh, so they are hanging out without me. I knew they didn't want to hang out with me. I sigh and slam the phone down. Well, I still have the movies I can watch. But if I don't watch them now, I can save them for another day if they come round. I decide not to watch them.

But now what will I do. I quickly look at the clock.  
11:34am  
Wow, still got the whole day. I guess I could practise my bass. I float up the stairs and into my bedroom then grab my bass and float back down to the living room.

I practise my bass. Practise songs I have already written and I practise solo's that could be in a song. At about 1pm I have had enough of the bass. I have no idea what to do now. I had planned out my day to watching movies with the others. I didn't really think that they would be free.

Maybe I should go find them and see what they were up to. I quickly go upstairs and grab my over the elbow gloves and my big sunhat. I put the sunhat on top of my head and slip each hand into a glove then head on out the door and out of my cave.

I had a plan of how to figure out what they were doing. But first I had to find them, I was going to check Finn and Jakes treehouse first and then I would head to Princess Bubblegums castle. If they weren't there I would wander Ooo looking for them. I might even check the Ice Kingdom.

I float as quickly as I can to the Tree House. Soon enough their treehouse is right in front of me. I look through each window. Nothing, no one. They aren't here. I sigh and float quickly to the Castle.

I enter the Candy Kingdom, trying to avoid the candy people. I get to the castle and quickly peek through the first window I can see. To my luck I can see Finn, Jake and PB and standing in the middle of the room. I think they are organising something. I focus on what they are saying.  
"So everyone knows that they need to be here at 5, right?" PB asks Finn.  
"Yep, I told everyone who is invited to the awesome party to be here at 5!" Finn reassures her. An awesome party, without me? I float away, frustrated. I just want to punch everything.

I sit at home and chill on the couch, trying to calm down. Why would they have a party without me? Am I really that annoying.  
"ARRR" I scream. I didn't notice until now that there were tears streaming down my face. I let them run down my cheeks and off my face.

When I next check the clock its 5:47pm. Well their party is probably off to a great start. I grab a box filled with strawberries and suck the red out of a few of them. I hear a loud knock on my door. Huh, I wonder what that is. Before I could even get to the door it was smashed open. There was a blur and now all I can see it blackness. I'm getting pulled away. I try to bite them but they taped my mouth shut. Well this is just great. There are two arms on each of my arms, dragging me along somewhere.

I hear a loud creak and one of the hands is taken off my left arm. Suddenly the tape is removed fro my mouth, which stung like a bee sting. Before I could attempt to bit or say something the blackness is taken away from me. I realise I am in the Castle, with lots of candy people staring at me.  
"SURPRISE" they all cheer. I look to either side and realise the people who dragged me here were Finn and Jake.  
"huh?"  
"We threw a surprise party for you!" Finn says excitedly. He starts doing some weird dance.  
"Happy Birthday!" Princess Bubblegum practically screams in my ear.  
"It's my birthday?" I say… Woops I guess they don't become as significant when you have had over a thousand.


End file.
